thedecoratedtilefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Z3mjc
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Z3mjc introduction page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! AuntAda (talk) 17:43, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Welcome aboard. I've been pretty much on my own with this project up to now so any contributions you can make will be greatly appreciated. Thanks in anticipation AuntAda Hi AuntAda - thanks for the welcome. I can see from all the images I viewed that you added them so I see what you mean. Not quite sure how to communicate through the Wikia features yet - excuse me while I try a few things out - or is this it? Z3mjc Z3mjc (talk) 22:58, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Yes I think so. I'm not that experienced with the communication side of wikia, most of my time has been spent designing the pages and finding my way around the source code, its been very interesting. AuntAda (talk) 23:32, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Okay - well, if this is how we talk fine I suppose - but - I am editing my Z3mjc page - it is not directed at you so how do you get to see it? - and how do I edit your talk page? What recommendations do you have wrt resolution for the .jpg tile images? Z3mjc Z3mjc (talk) 23:56, December 30, 2013 (UTC) I'd better make it clear that I am no expert in any of this Wikia stuff. I've bumbled my way through setting up this wiki just using the help available through the wikia system. As to communication, I get an email everytime you update anything. Jpg resolution? I'm afraid I've used all sorts and sizes of images, I can only suggest that you experiment. Anything you do you can undo. AuntAda (talk) 09:49, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for your response. I just tried your instructions for adding images - it worked fine - very straight forward - so that makes you a relative expert. Although I think my colouring and resolution is off - pity - might be the artificial light - but like you said it can be changed just as easily. I wanted to try out the mechanism before I go any further - adding the 12-th to your religious set seemed like an obvious thing to do. z3mjc Z3mjc (talk) Thanks for the contribution. Photographing tiles is quite difficult unless you have studio conditions, or good natural light. Getting the focus nice and sharp can also be a problem. Its much easier to use a scanner if you can. Colour, as you probably very well know, can vary greatly between different batches of the same design. So I wouldn't worry too much about that. I look forward to your future contributions, Thanks again. AuntAda (talk) 15:14, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for your input on getting good images. I did think that scanning would be best but I have been unable to get my wireless HP all-in-one scanner past my McAfee security firewall - very frustrating - may have to go with USB connection instead. Will keep trying - then I can add quite a few. z3mjc Z3mjc (talk) You have my sympathy, my own wireless printer/scanner unaccountably stopped working after I changed an ink cartridge. I had to uninstall and re-install the drivers and software twice before I got it working again. As an addendum to my earlier message: scanning is fine for transfer and block printed tiles, unfortunately highly glazed relief moulded tiles, especially those with iridescent glazes, do have to be photographed. AuntAda (talk) 21:10, January 6, 2014 (UTC) P.S. Scanning at about 85dpi will give an image of about 500px sq. which is a good size for viewing the enlarged image. AuntAda (talk) 23:05, January 6, 2014 (UTC)